a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp housing, and more particularly to a lamp housing which is provided with an improved effect of fixing LED (light emitting diode) elements and increased flexibility of assembling the LED elements.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A light emitting diode can be used broadly in ordinary illumination, auxiliary illumination and indicative illumination. In terms of the development of the existing LEDs, the market of illumination should be one of the primary goals of application, including the LED illumination elements in a shape of a light bulb or a light tube, according to a use habit of the conventional incandescent lamps and fluorescent tubes.
Referring to FIG. 1, an ordinary LED tube is assembled from a lamp housing 10, an LED element 20 and two plugs 30, wherein the lamp housing 10 is a tubular structure formed by a long strip of housing base 11 and a long strip of diffuser 12. In principle, edges of two long sides of the diffuser 12 and the housing base 11 are provided respectively with a latch slot and a latch edge. Furthermore, an inner edge of the two long sides of the housing base 11 is provided respectively with a holding slot for latching a substrate of the LED element 20, such that the LED element 20 can be disposed inside the lamp housing 10 and electrically connected with the plugs 30 at two ends of the lamp housing 10.
However, the housing base 11 in the lamp housing 10 of the abovementioned conventional LED light tube can only provide for latching the substrate of the LED element 20 and is lack of the structure design that uses screws to lock the substrate to the housing base 11. Therefore, the applicability is relatively lower and there is a concern of not fixing the LED element 20 firmly.
Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, there is another kind of LED light tube which is also formed by a lamp housing 10, an LED element 20 and two plugs 30. The lamp housing 10 is a tubular structure formed by a long strip of housing base 11 and a long strip of diffuser 12. The lamp housing 10 is provided with a holding space 111 and an inner wall at two sides of the holding space 111 constitutes a first latch slot 112 respectively. A substrate 21 of the LED element 20 can be latched into the holding space 111 by the two latch slots 112 and a bottom of the holding space 111 is provided at least with a lock slot 113 which allows a screw 40 to be locked in. Therefore, the LED element 20 can be fixed in the holding space 111 of the housing base 11 by latching or locking with the screws to achieve the fixing effect. Nevertheless, it requires a tool to dismantle or lock if the screws are used for fixing.